We'll meet again
by MlleX
Summary: Il n'avait plus le goût à grand choses ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il avait quitté Shabondy, sa vie ne le distrayait plus. Il était grand corsaire, il avait soigné chapeau de paille, il avait tué plus de gens que dans tout le reste de sa vie. Et pourquoi ? Pour essayer d'oublier une stupide nuit qui avait fait basculer toutes ses envies. Ce n'était même pas on idée au départ..


Hey ! Me revoilà dans un Two-shot ou Three-shot sur Kidd et Law. Ce premier chapitre expose le point de vue actuel du Chirurgien, le prochain évoquera plutôte celui d'Eustass Kidd.

_Bonne lecture.._

* * *

Un – Le chirurgien

_Ère actuelle, Punk Hazard, Nouveau monde_

L'air était frais, le vent glacial gelait les doigts tatoués du jeune homme. Il allait bientôt faire nuit sur Punk Hazard, le soleil se couchait lentement, privant l'île mis feu mis glace de sa lumière. De sombres nuages obscurcissaient le ciel, il allait sûrement pleuvoir sur l'île où s'étaient affronté les deux anciens amiraux. De là où il était, Trafalgar Law pouvait voir la mer. Les vagues froides et déchaînées de l'océan le plus dangereux du monde s'écrasaient sur la glace laissant l'écume se déposait délicatement. Une mousse laiteuse flottait à la surface de l'eau, la faisant briller grâce au soleil couchant. Son regard dériva vers l'horizon, loin, très loin de lui, voguait un autre homme.

_~o~_

_2 ans auparavant, Au large de l'archipel des Shabondy, Grand Line_

_Ils avaient échappés de peu à la colère de l'amiral Kizaru, après l'intervention du Chapeau de Paille dans la salle des enchères du Grove numéro un, les combats s'étaient enchaînés, contre la marine, contre Bartholomew Kuma. Il avait été obligé de se battre aux côtés d'Eustass Kidd et il devait avoué qu'il avait trouvé cela particulièrement distrayant. Ce Supernovæ, d'une prime un tantinet plus élevée que la sienne, était un excellent combattant, mais aussi un homme extrêmement susceptible et qui réagissait au quart de tour. Law mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas adoré provoquer son rival rien que pour voir son air énervé et renfrogné. Maintenant, chacun d'eux avait repris sa route vers le nouveau monde. Mais Trafalgar n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'après l'attaque de plusieurs Dragons Célestes, les marines n'allaient pas laisser les pirates s'en aller tranquillement. C'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à son équipage de trouver une crique tranquille du côté civil de l'île. Après quelques minutes de navigations sous-marine, son bâtiment avait immergé dans l'endroit choisi par ses hommes. Ils avaient alors eut la surprise de trouver le navire d'Eustass Kidd dans la même crique que celle où ils venaient d'arriver. _

_« Dégage d'ici toi, j'ai pas envie de me faire repérer ! avait hurlé le rouquin._

_- Charmant accueil mon cher Eustass, » répliqua Law avec son éternel sourire provocateur._

_Finalement, Trafalgar avait refusé de partir en prétextant ne pas vouloir recevoir d'ordre. La vérité était bien plus simple : Il adorait pourrir la vie du pirate aux cheveux rouges. Le reste de la journée s'était passé dans l'ignorance totale, les deux équipage vaguaient à leurs occupation en toute tranquillité. Une certaine tension se ressentait tout de même quand les capitaines s'apercevaient ou s'entendaient. _

_« Tu peux pas arrêter de gueuler Kidd ?! Law avait craqué, il s'était emporté._

_- Va te faire voir Trafalgar ! » répliqua immédiatement l'autre._

_Les deux équipages assistaient à la guerre puérile que se livraient leurs capitaines. Deux hommes, réputés pour être cruels, sanglants, meurtriers, menaient une joute verbale futile. S'ils n'avaient pas étés encerclés pas des marines et en danger permanent, voilà bien longtemps qu'ils se seraient jetés l'un sur l'autre. Chacun était resté campé sur ses positions et ils en étaient inévitablement venus aux mains. C'était Kidd qui avait lâché le premier, il avait sauté sur le pont du sous-marin jaune avec son éternel sourire malfaisant, un éclat fou dans le regard. Law été resté très calme et avait attendu l'offensive du rouquin, qui n'avait pas tardé à venir. Le brun avait esquivé l'attaque en reculant d'un pas, ouvrant la porte principale de son navire. Il se traita mentalement d'abruti au moment où il prit conscience de l'oublie de son nodashi dans sa chambre. Law lâcha un juron avant de partir en courant vers ses quartiers. Kidd fixa un instant la porte par laquelle Law s'était enfuis à toute vitesse, les yeux rond, avant de partir à sa poursuite sous le regard ébahi des deux équipages. _

_~o~_

Le pirate laissa échapper un soupire lascif, s'il n'avait pas oublier son sabre dans sa cabine personnelle, rien de spécial ne se serait passé. Ils se seraient affrontés et auraient finis tous les deux bien amochés, mais jamais cette journée n'aurait finie de façon aussi... surprenante. Une goutte d'eau vint se loger dans la chevelure ébène du jeune capitaine, puis une seconde, vite suivis pas des dizaines d'autre. Law regarda le ciel de ses yeux cendrés, une averse venait à peine de commencer et n'allait sûrement pas s'arrêter étant donné la noirceur du ciel. Le bonnet tacheté qui était jusqu'à présent posé sur les genoux de Trafalgar retourna orner le haut de son crâne.

_~o~_

_Law était arrivé rapidement dans sa chambre et alors qu'il s'apprêter à en sortir, son nodashi en main, le brun avait eut la surprise de trouver son rival dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant d'un air rieur. _

_« Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de rentrer dans mon sous-marin ? Demanda froidement Trafalgar._

_- Ca t'arrive souvent d'oublier ton sabre sur ton lit ? Répliqua Kidd, moqueur._

_- Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de rentrer dans mon sous-marin ? Répéta Law._

_- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander la permission avant de faire les choses, lâcha le rouquin._

_- Sors d'ici, » ordonna le plus jeune._

_Le sourire de Kidd devint mauvais, il provoqua encore plus son vis à vis en avançant d'un pas dans la pièce. Elle était peu lumineuse, les murs étaient remplis d'étagères portants des livres divers et variés, certains sur la médecines, d'autres sur la navigations. Un grand bureau occupait le côté en face du lit, il était assez bien rangé, quelques avis de recherches traînaient sur le dessus._

_« Sinon ? Tenta Eustass._

_- Je te met les mains à la place des pieds et je peux te promettre que ton équipage ne te verra plus jamais de la même façon.. » menaça le brun._

_Les petites provocations de Law ne dérangeaient pas vraiment le pirate aux cheveux rouges, mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'Eustass Kidd ne supportait pas, c'est qu'on insulte sa fierté personnelle. D'un mouvement puissant, il se jeta sur son rival et le plaqua au sol avec une rapidité déconcertante. Le chirurgien de la mort avait vu le coup de venir mais préférait laisser couler afin de voir jusqu'où cette petite guéguerre allait aller. Ils étaient au sol, collés, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux. C'était au premier qui allait craquer. _

_Law essayait de lire dans le regard de son adversaire, il avait des yeux couleur rouille, d'un orange profond, vif. Plusieurs émotions se mélangeaient dans son regard, de la suspicion, de la haine, de l'excitation et surtout de l'amusement. Une valse sentimentale emportait les états d'âme du sanguinaire pirate de south blue. Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire mesquin fendit les lèvres du plus cap'tain, il semblait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. Brutalement, comme une pulsion, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du brun, l'écrasant de tout son poids, bloquant ses mouvements. Law leva un sourcil devant cette attaque hors du commun, puis se reprit bien vite en donnant un violent coup de boule au rouquin. _

_« T'es complètement malade, ça t'arrive souvent des envies comme ça ?! » S'exclama Trafalgar._

_Pour toute réponse Kidd reprit l'assaut de sa bouche, mordillant doucement la lèvres inférieur de Law. Ce dernier libéra une de ses jambes et d'un coup de pied particulièrement puissant, envoya le rouquin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le brun se releva rapidement, jaugeant son ennemi qui se relevait à quelques mètres de lui. _

_« Tu devrais y voir une autre forme de combat, tenta le cap'tain._

_- Je préfère le style plus traditionnel. » contra Law._

_Kidd se rapprocha doucement, d'une démarche assurée, presque sauvage. Cette façon de bouger eut un effet surpuissant, il était hypnotisé par le corps du rouquin qui avançait de manière si animale. Le manteau rouge qu'il portait continuellement tomba sur le sol alors que son torse dénudé se collait au sweet jaune. Trafalgar ne bougeait pas, ses yeux restaient fixés sur le torse très proche du sien. Eustass avança encore, poussant le brun qui vint percuter le mur de son dos. _

_Changeant soudainement de tactique, le rouquin fondit sur le cou du médecin, laissant des traces rouges là où ses lèvres s'attardaient. Law laissa échapper un grognement avant agripper les hanches de Kidd et d'aller passer la main dans ses cheveux rouges. _

_~o~_

Un autre soupire s'échappa des lèvres du chirurgien de la mort. Il se leva souplement et retourna à l'intérieur du laboratoire afin d'échapper à la pluie. Un cri strident fendit l'air en provenance du bâtiment principal, Caesar devait encore faire une expérience avec un gamin. C'était devenu une habitude, Law ne s'en étonnait même plu... Il n'avait plus le goût à grand choses ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il avait quitté Shabondy, sa vie ne le distrayait plus. Il était grand corsaire, il avait soigné chapeau de paille, il avait tué plus de gens que dans tout le reste de sa vie. Et pourquoi ? Pour essayer d'oublier une stupide nuit qui avait fait basculer toutes ses envies. Ce n''était même pas on idée au départ, mais il avait craqué.

_~o~_

_Le soleil se levait doucement, progressant lentement dans le ciel, inondant l'archipel de sa lumière. Les marines avaient fouillés les quartiers pirates de font en comble mais n'avaient pas pensés à regarder du côté des gentils citoyens. Les deux navires pirates étaient donc passés inaperçu, cachés dans leur crique. Law ouvrit paresseusement un œil, puis l'autre, avant de réaliser où il se trouvait. C'était bien sa chambre, mais les deux bras puissants qui encerclaient ses hanches n'étaient pas là habituellement. Son regard glissa jusqu'au propriétaire de ces bras et il découvrit le corps nu d'Eustass Kidd, endormis contre le sien. Le pirate à l'air si supérieur roupillait tranquillement, le visage enfouis dans le cou du brun. Trafalgar referma les yeux puis se colla encore un peu plus contre le torse musclés du cap'tain. Il venait de passer l'une des plus belles nuits de son existence._

_~o~ _

Mais que restait-il du chirurgien de la mort, de l'homme au sourire provocateur ? Que restait-il de Trafalgar Law ?

* * *

_Merci d'être passés, laissez un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis. Bonne soirée_


End file.
